The Marauders: The Likely Lads
by life.is.love.love.is.life
Summary: What if when Harry arrived at Hogwarts, one more person became Gryffindor? What if they became friends? How would that affect the house? Would they gain from it? or Lose? HarryXHermione.


"_When arriving at Hogwarts always expect an interesting turn of events, or at least a new opportunity to arise."-Padfoot, Moony & Prongs _from page 1 of _The Marauders: A Guide to Surviving and Thriving in Hogwarts_

Chapter 1: Small Fires, Little Puddles.

Harry was ecstatic as he walked down the hall inside the Hogwarts Express, with the red-haired boy Ron, searching for an empty compartment to wait for their arrival at Hogwarts, how could he have been so lucky? A whole year away from the Dursleys! After walking the entire length of the train twice they finally stopped at a compartment that only had one person in it.

" you mind if we sit here, everywhere else is full?" asked the red head named Ron nodding toward himself and Harry. A boy with bleach blonde hair looked up at them appraisingly, then finally seemed to have decided they were decent enough.

" No, been waiting for someone to show up." said the boy moving over so that they could sit comfortably.

Harry looked at the boy, he was very like himself, scrawny, and a bit pale, yet the subtle differences seemed to take precedent. After looking again Harry noticed his clothes were disheveled as if someone had just picked him up and thrown him. He dismissed this for now. The blonde-haired boy and Ron had started talking about a break in at Gringots to which when asked Ron said that he couldn't believe someone could get in there even if they were flying. Which Harry thought was equally impossible, but caused Ron and the other boy to start talking about something called quittitch and the Chuddly Cannons versus some other team. Harry was about to ask the boys name, something he noticed Ron had forgotten to do, when the boy had turned to Harry after noticing they had excluded him and said,

" oy mate, what do you think, the Rookie Krum or Astor?"

Harry was caught of guard, and not wanting to sound like an idiot, tried desperately to figure a way to get out the situation but not knowing anything to change the subject to and realizing that the appropriate amount of time to answer the question had long since passed and that the boy's expression was quickly becoming confused he decided that he might as well get it over with.

"Depends. whats quittitch? Is it anything like futbol?" asked Harry hoping the other boys wouldn't mock him for his lack of knowledge..

Ron and the blonde let out roaring laughs, and after what seemed like hours to Harry the blonde finally swallowed his last laugh.

"where have you been hiding, under a rock? I don't know what football is, but Quittitch is the wizard sport, there are three chasers, two beaters, one keeper, and one seeker. Then there are four balls the quaffle, two bludgers, and the snitch. The chasers take the quaffle and try to put it through one of the three hoops each goal is worth ten points, the beaters fight off the bludgers that have been bewitched to attack players, while the keeper makes sure that the three goals are protected, and lastly the seeker tries to capture the snitch winning the game." said the blonde.

"that sounds a bit like every game in the muggle world," Harry sounded a bit disappointed, he had hoped to have a chance at it. "Do you have to be fast to play?"

"I don't know people generally play on broomsticks." said Ron nonchalantly.

"broomsticks?" asked Harry.

"well flying ones, your acting like a muggle. Unless that is you are one?" said the blonde leaving the last bit as a joke.

"I'm a full blood, but my parents were killed when I was little. My muggle aunt and her husband have raised me so far." Harry answered mistaking it as a question.

"I'm sorry mate, I didn't know." said the blonde.

Harry was about to start asking more questions about this wizarding world that he had suddenly realized he knew so little about, but was quickly distracted by a toad jumping through the slight crack in the door, shortly followed by a scraggly boy about his height, with similar wild hair.

" have you seen a toad? I've lost the one my uncle got me, not that I miss it that much but my gran 'll never get me an owl next year if I lose it on the first day." the boy finished, the last part whispered to himself. Harry remembered him being called Nevell at Kings Cross, by a frightening, older woman in a blue, festooned hat.

"yeah, it just jumped behind the door, your welcome to sit with us if you want. Its Neville right?" said Harry watching the boy pick up the toad carelessly. Nevell slid it into a blue frog box and threw his backpack under the seat nearest the door, then proceeded to slump into the seat across from Harry and Ron.

"no offense mate, and not that I can say much having brought this stupid fat rat, but I would want to lose the toad too." said Ron carefully holding up a fat rat missing part of a paw.

"hey Nev" said the blonde waving politely. Nevell waved back a small grin showing on his face, "hey man, long time no owl."

As soon as the food trolley had left a girl with brown, frizzy hair opened the compartment door out of breath still holding her bag and a snowy white owl similar to Harry's Hedwig and let out a breath. She eyed the seat next to Harry and looked up.

" Is it alright if I sit in here with you four every other compartment is full." begged the girl exasperated. She looked as though she was desperate to sit down. Harry and the others looked at each other as if asking permission. The blonde looked at Harry and slightly nodded his expression blank.

"yeah you can have a seat" said Harry deciding they might as well let one more in. Harry watched as the girl set her stuff in the racks above her head, and then calmly sit next to him. She sat studying all the boys for a while until finally getting tired of the silence took matters into her own hands.

"So, does anybody know what house they'll be in?" she began " I think I'll be in Ravenclaw from what I've read in _Hogwarts: A History,_ thoughI'd rather be in Gryffindor." she finished with an almost questioning look towards no one in particular.

"I'll probably be in Gryffindor, everyone in my entire family has been. I don't really care though, so long as its not _Slytherin, _I'd rather skive school all together than get stuck there ." Ron finished the last word with a shudder of disgust. Harry saw the Blonde boy scowl, and Nevell look suddenly uncomfortable.

"Most of _MY_ family have come from Slytherin. Its almost a bloodline trait." said the blonde boy with pride staring down Ron.

"Blimey mate, and I thought you were decent. You even thought the Chuddly Cannons should win over Krum's team this spring. I didn't know you were Slytherin _snake_." said Ron looking at the Blonde, ashen faced boy with sudden hostility.

Harry was shocked, just what type of person was this Ron. He could remember being judged by appearances and family, he had even had boys beat him as if he were trash. No one deserved that, and it angered him.

"And I thought you weren't a bloody idiot," started Harry staring straight at Ron, "if that's the way you think you might as well get out, or deal with it."

Ron's mouth fell open, he looked at Harry as though he had been stabbed in the back. He grabbed his bag roughly and began to leave. Before he could though the Blonde grabbed his shoulder and stopped him.

"listen, mate its alright I don't want to start a feud. My family are all a bunch blundering prats anyway, their always talking about my being a Slytherin about how I'll be the best, be a seeker. So much pressure it won't allow you to live. You never know, maybe I'll break the tradition, even if its just to piss them off it'd be worth it." said the Blonde winking at Harry with silent thanks in his eyes.

"yeah guess Harry's right, I don't mean to start anything either. Old rivalries die hard, but I guess there are some good snakes.. I mean Slytherins." Ron sat back down a little sheepishly next to Harry. Harry smiled, sincerely trying to reconcile, he didn't need any more enemies than he already had.

"besides we might all be in Ravenclaw like… I'm sorry whats your name again." said Nevell changing the subject before something else could happen.

"Oh I never said, its Hermione Granger, I'm a first generation witch. Quite a shock when the first sign happened, we were in church and I turned the preacher Blue." said Hermione giggling.

"Nevell Longbottom, its nice to meet you." said Nevell smiling. Harry could see Ron glance at the blonde to gage his reaction to this information, he had been told by Hagrid that some wizards were against people with muggle relations. or half-bloods. He had also been told that most of those wizards were from Slytherin, he was happy to note that no sign of anything even remotely related to dislike showed up on the blonde boys face.

"Ron Weasley." said Ron still looking at the blonde.

"Potter, Harry Potter." Harry introduced himself when it was his turn, with a slight nod of his head. He then turned to the blonde interested in learning the name of the boy.

"Sounds like an hilarious story, it will be a pleasure going to school with you I'm sure, Hermione." said the blonde boy offering her his hand. Harry's mind raced, why did this guy not want to give his name? was it on purpose that he didn't share it? Harry was almost sure of it. He started listening to the conversation again getting a rude awakening when he realized Hermione had asked for it, and he had missed not only the boys name but his father's as well.

"yes, unfortunately he would be my idiotic father. Why? Have you met if before? If so I apologize for whatever his behavior was, like I've said he's an idiot. I'm more partial to my mother and Godfather." said the blonde passively. He then turned his head to look out the window. " we should be getting into our uniforms now, we're almost there." The got up to get his bag then walked out of the compartment and headed towards the boys changing room.

Harry arrived from changing into his robes to find that he was the last back except for Hermione, he walked in sat next to the blonde kid. He was beginning to think this year might just be perfect, until in walked three boys. Two bulky and intimidating, and one slightly taller, and much more fit boy standing the middle. Harry guessed that this was their leader, when he was the first to speak he knew he was right.

"hello Sly, you've picked a lovely bunch to sit with. Your father would be so proud." the boy in the middle directed to the mystery kid.

"My father's feelings are important to no one but himself and the idiots that worship him. Speaking of idiots, Harry, Ron, Longbottom this is Zabini Blaise, and your one to talk. Hanging out with Crabb and Goyle these days? My how you have risen in the ranks." said the boy now known as Sly calmly. Blaise started to fume.

"I'd be careful what you say, you know how easily things get up the ladder." started Zabini only to be interrupted by.

"You should carefully return to your compartment before I force you to, last time I checked my father was above yours in ranks." warned the blonde.

Harry watched as the boys left, feeling like Sly would share if he wanted to they left him be and made small talk until Hermione came back and they arrived at the Hogwarts platform.

Harry looked around the Platform in front of him, with Hermione, Ron, Draco, and Nevell. They had made it to Hogwarts just in time to see the horseless carriages ride up to Harry's delight. However, the big, bulky Hagrid walked up and announced that they would be riding in the boats this year. So Harry, Draco, Ron, and Neville all piled into one of the few boats at the edge of the lake. He watched as Hermione got into one with a set of twins and a girl with loose curly hair, he turned back toward his group and their conversation of quittich.

They arrived at Hogwarts shortly after leaving, and were greeted by a middle aged woman with sandy brown hair, deep green robes and glasses. Hagrid introduced her as Professor McGonagall and told them to wait outside the Great Hall doors. Harry decided straight away that Professor McGonagall was not someone you wanted to see on your bad side. She looked stern but had a hint of joy in her eyes. The first years all gathered round her to hear her instructions on the sorting.

"Hello children, as Hagrid has so kindly introduced me, I'll get straight to the point. To be sorted into one of Hogwarts houses you will get into follow me into the Great Hall where I will call all of your names alphabetically and you will try the sorting hat on. So no dilly-dallying and follow me."

Professor McGonagall led them down a corridor and three flights of stairs to two of the largest doors Harry had ever seen in his life, then she opened the doors leading them into the Hall itself. He and the other four from the compartment listened to Ron's angry mummers about the stories his brothers had told him of the sorting. Harry heard Hermione answer everyone's silent question about the ceiling as they walked into the Great Hall.

"Its bewitched to look like the sky outside, I read about it in _Hogwarts: A History." _

He saw Ron roll his eyes at the mention of reading. Harry still hadn't decided about Ron, but he figured he could just watched him as things went, no need in rushing a trust issue. They stopped at the edge of the four house tables. McGonagall continued onto the front where a ratty old hat was sitting on a stool. Harry was not the only first year to jump slightly when the hat began to sing.

"_Oh, you may not think I'm pretty, But don't judge on what you see, _

_I'll eat myself if you can find A smarter hat than me. _

_You can keep your bowlers black, Your top hats sleek and tall,_

_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat And I can top them all._

_There's nothing hidden in your head The Sorting Hat can't see,_

_So try me on and I will tell you Where you ought to be._

_You might belong in Gryffindor, Where dwell the brave at heart,_

_Their daring, nerve and chivalry Set Gryffindors apart;_

_You might belong in Hufflepuff, Where they are just and loyal,_

_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true And unafraid of toil;_

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw, If you've a steady mind,_

_Where those of wit and learning, Will always find their kind;_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin You'll make your real friends,_

_Those cunning folk use any means To achieve their ends._

_So put me on! Don't be afraid! And don't get in a flap!_

_You're in safe hands (though I have none) For I'm a Thinking Cap!_

The crowd erupted in applause apparently used to the Hat's singing, but not a sound came from the first years whether their faces showed determination or nervousness. Harry instantly began to think of the worst, he had none of the qualities that the hat had mentioned that he could see. What if he was not sorted at all, and made to go back to the Dursley's and their cupboard. Professor McGonagall Had started calling out the names, Hannah Abbot, Fredmoint Albertson, and so on seeming to get slower with each name. Harry began to notice that the hat was quicker with some than it was with others.

"Granger. Hermione" called McGonagall.

Harry watched Hermione walk up to the stool and set the hat on her head purposefully. It seemed to take a while with her, he could see Nevell fidgeting in front of Sly. The hat finally called out Gryffindor and the Gryffindors yelled catcalls and clapped with pride as she walked to their table. P. McGonagall continued with the names, making it to Nevell, the hat had barely touched his head before saying Gryffindor. Harry watched as another of his friends walked to the Gryffindor table. McWiggle Tracy to Hufflepuff, Macfaden Warren to Ravenclaw, Malfoy Draco, Harry suddenly became more interested Sly or Draco had walked to the stool. He could have sworn that he had heard the name Malfoy before, but that would have to wait. The hat took a decent amount of time with Draco moving on his head occasionally, then finally called out Gryffindor. The Slytherin table had already stared clapping for him when they realized what the hat had said. Harry watched as Draco slowly moved toward the Gryffindor table. Nevell began to clap, with Hermione and soon the whole Gryffindor table following, Harry saw Fred clap him on the back with a grin.

McGonagall coughed slightly and continued with the names, Pendragon Thomas, and Percival Idalus to Slytherin, Pickering Amaldi to Hufflepuff.

"Potter, Harry" called McGonagall finally and Harry could almost feel the gazes of all the students directed towards him as he walked up to the stool and placed the hat on his head.

"What do we have here, a lot of potential I see. You could do well in any house.."

"not Slytherin." Harry's thoughts interrupted the hat.

"are you sure? You could be great, and Slytherin could certainly help you get there. But I can see you've made up your mind well the better be, _**GRYFFINDOR!**_" the hat shouted the last part and the and the loudest celebration yet came from the Gryffindors as Harry walked to the table and sat in between Draco and Hermione. Draco clapped him on the back.

"looks like you and I will be housemates, I never properly introduced myself earlier I'm Draco." whispered Malfoy when the Gryffindors had quieted down.

"I'm Harry, I see you decided to break traditions after all." stated Harry remembering the conversation they had earlier about his family's 'blood-trait'.

"haha, yes well I can't say that it wasn't a surprise even that dolt Blaise was sure I'd get into Slytherin, you heard him call my Sly earlier. I sure the howler my father will send will have an interesting idea of parenting in it, probably more of how I'm a disappointment and a traitor to the family. I hope we can still be friends though, despite my background. I'd hate to have to try and hang out with Gabb and Boyle all year." he answered back jovially.

"If we were judged by family, I wouldn't be here mate." said Harry smiling.

The rest of the sorting ended quickly with Ron joining them in Gryffindor. Professor Dumbledore stood up and welcomed the First years, said some gibberish and brought forth the feast. Harry hadn't seen so much food since Dudley's 9th birthday party. They were all content to eat and drink and laugh until the end of the night. After the feast had ended they were led to their dorms by Percy. Harry, Draco, Nevell, and Ron roomed together. Tired from the festivities they quickly changed and went to bed ready for tomorrow to come.

Harry awoke three hours later, outside in the Forbidden Forest. Content to lie on the forest floor, he waited, for what he didn't know. His question was answered soon enough as a figure in a black cloak and turban head walked into the small clearing off the forest. The figure pulled out a wand and set the edges of the clearing on fire, then disappeared into it. Harry struggled trying to get up, but realizing the ability had left him. He laid still knowing that soon the fire would come in and destroy him. Suddenly four more figures in Blood red cloaks walked up and holding their wands as if a water pitcher slowly poured water onto the ring of fire causing it to die out, leaving nothing but little puddle in the clearing. Nothing but little puddles and Harry.

Harry sat up in the bed, then slowly looked around the room. Seeing that he was still in fact in his room he decided to rest and wait until morning to worry of what the dream meant.

**A.N. **

**The Sorting Hat's song is the original from the Philosophers' Stone. Yes I decided to make Draco a Gryffindor. I'm planning on making this a marauders fic of some sort, but with Harry's situation and time instead. Harmony fic, no ron-bashing, although he doesn't play as major a part in this story, Draco, Hermione, and Nevell will be more in the center with Harry. Ron will kinda just tag along. the name of the story/chapter will be understood later. Review if you enjoyed.**

_Life is love, love is life._


End file.
